Luna's sorting
by wea111
Summary: The hat will not be happy. Likely oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Luna was happy, after eleven years of waiting she was finally allowed to go to Hogwarts "and it's about time too" Luna mused, "I still don't understand why they rejected my other eighteen letter asking to come after all daddy said that he only had to send one owl".

Before she could continue wondering about whether four owls every year would have made them send the letter any sooner she noticed rocking driques approaching the side of the boat, so in order to ward them off she started to hum. The humming was awful. One moment it was quiet enough that it could barely be heard an inch away, the next it was so loud it was heard all the way across the lake, at points the pitch hurt everyone's ears and then it became deep enough to make the boat vibrate. It was as if somebody had decided to weaponize humming and succeeded.

"Can you stop that?" one of the boys in the boat snapped.

Luna blinked, "I can" she replied before continuing with the humming.

After a few seconds another boy yelled "why aren't you stopping" at her.

She blinked again before saying dreamily "you never asked me too".

The second boy gritted his teeth before saying in a low dangerous tone "yes he did".

Not noticing the tone Luna calmly replied "no he did not, he asked whether I am capable of stopping, he never asked if I WOULD stop humming".

The first boy jumped at the opportunity "so will you stop humming?" he asked eagerly.

After thinking for a second Luna replied "no, rocking driques are too dangerous" before resuming her humming.

SLAP!

The other girl in the boat lost her temper and hit Luna as hard as she could. Luna continued to hum.

* * *

By the time the boat hit the shore there were three new students who were nearly foaming at the mouth and wondering whether magic was really worth it as well as one perfectly happy (if dripping wet from being pushed in the lake by the aforementioned students before being placed back in the boat by the giant squid) Luna.

After waiting in a corridor for a few minutes a strict looking woman came out and began to talk, rather than listen Luna decided to count back from 1831.7629 in thirteen's.

She had just reached 583.7629 when she noticed everyone else was moving into a big room. She followed them in and saw that all the other students were looking at the sky with awe after looking at it for a few seconds Luna decided that they were crazy.

After all why would anyone look at the sky when the magic in the room is so beautiful? The air was almost exploding with colour. Red, silver and green all collided changed and broke apart, weaving and waving, waxing and waning, waiting and watching.

No, that's not the hall it's something else, her eye's locked onto a sickly grey beam moving from first year to first year. Tracing the beam back she saw an old bearded man looking at the first years, after briefly pondering that she thought legilimency was illegal she turned her gaze away and resumed watching the lights dance.

* * *

"Lovegood, Luna."

"Lovegood, Luna" the woman repeated.

"Lovegood, Luna" the woman said louder.

"Lovegood, Luna!" she almost shouted.

"Miss Lovegood!" the woman shouted annoyed.

Luna noticed her with a start "hmm? Yes?"

"Can you PLEASE come up here so we can get on with the sorting?!"

"Of course, you didn't need to shout" Luna said calmly before wondering why the woman hit herself in the face.

Luna approached the hat excited that after six years of writing letters she was finally about to fulfil her destiny. She reached the hat picked it up and put it on her head.

The hat spoke "hmm what an interesting min…"

"Oh hush you, I need to think" Luna said mentally "hmm… well you spent a thousand years sitting on a shelf away without doing anything other than sing, so that probably counts out Gryffindor as that's not really brave. we can count out slytherin for basically the same reasons, as you have done nothing in the time you have been here while a slytherin would have spent the time gaining influence."

"But… but…" stammered the hat.

"Hmm the lack of the ability to form coherent sentences will probably exclude you from ravenclaw. However the fact that you spent a thousand years doing a job for someone without any reward does imply great loyalty, so better be…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Luna bellowed.

"But… how… what…" the hat spluttered.

"I said hufflepuff Mr Hat now please get to your table you are slowing down the sorting" Luna said calmly.

The hat then hopped down from the chair and made its way down to the hufflepuff table before trying and failing repeatedly to jump up onto the bench until one of the stunned hufflepuffs picked it up and placed it down.

After a few seconds of stunned silence Luna decided to speed things up a bit and said "could you please send up the next person"

Apparently this had some effect as the woman managed to get out "Miss Lovegood what did you do?"

"I sorted him" Luna informed the woman "now can you please continue with the sorting" she said in a voice that was somehow cold and dreamy at the same time.

Still not quite believing it but too professional to want to delay things any further the woman called out "Mason, Allison"

It was the girl that slapped Luna "I wonder which house she would least like to go in" Luna mused

Yes Luna was happy.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Well hi that was my first fanfic, I hope I did ok.**

**Now I don't really have anywhere I want to go with this story so if anyone wants to take it over for some reason then feel free. Please just send me a link, credit me and perhaps give me a cookie.**

**Now, Luna can see magic however how much of what she see's is real is up to you, for example rocking driques may or may not be real it is up to you. Also don't ask me how Luna is going to do the sorting, once again it is up to you. She might just make random guesses, she might use legilimency, she might set up a nice little pattern or it could be something completely different, the only thing I will say is that Luna will NOT be sitting on people's heads (remember Ginny has still to be sorted and I don't want her to use her bat bogey hex on me).**


End file.
